Cordis Die
Cordis Die (which means "Heart Day" in Latin-and is "Day of the Heart" if the words are reversed) is a militant and terroristic, cult-like populist organization led by the narco-terrorist Raul Menendez and it is the main antagonistic faction for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Background Cordis Die officially became active on June 22, 2014 as a social networking political movement. Popularity of the group spread rapidly due to the charisma of its unknown leader, known as "Odysseus." In actuality, "Odysseus" is Raul Menendez himself. Motives The main goal of Cordis Die seems to cripple capitalist governments all around the world, particularly the United States of America. It has also targeted dictatorships, such as Iran and North Korea, which were early protest targets. Cordis Die managed to accomplish this mostly with mass political rioting organized through social media. But also, the word'' freedom'' for Menendez means the anarchism in a country without a government who can control a country and that's the principle objective for the organization. Military Arm Cordis Die has an extremely large military arm within its organization capable of challenging the might of the superpowers around the world. Because of the wealth obtained by Raul Menendez, he used said resources obtained from his drug empire and weapons dealing to invest in experimental cyber weapons tech and entire hidden armies of drones and highly trained sleeper agents infiltrated in most of the world's top organizations and communities, including many special forces units and intelligence agencies. These huge number of troops, armored vehicles, drones, special forces and unconventional armies would cause rampant chaos around the world in many smaller conflicts to build up Raul Menendez's empire. As a result, his organization managed to recruit and equip large amounts of extremely well-trained operators from his huge political movement and gathered millions of unemployed former soldiers as well as civilians rallying to Raul Menendez's cause such as the Mercs and Militia. Entire nations would also ally with Cordis Die, such as the Pakistani ISI, granting him access to advanced secret factories for war materials. Overall, the strength of Cordis Die and their military allies and contacts would cripple the U.S. drone fleet and spread rampant chaos across the globe until JSOC would have a final showdown with their leader, the outcome of which is still undetermined. Members Known Members *Raul Menendez - Leader (K.I.A.) *DeFalco - Second-in-Command (K.I.A.) *Javier Salazar - Undercover Operative (incarcerated/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Farid - Double Agent for the CIA (K.I.A.) *Erik Breighner (formerly) (deceased) Associates *Tian Zhao (alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Chloe "Karma" Lynch (alive/K.I.A./captive) (player-determined) *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) *Mullah Rahman *Manuel Noriega *ISI Leader Gallery The Cordis Die Logo.png|The official public logo of the terroristic populist cult group Cordis Die. The Cordis Die Graffiti.jpg|A Cordis Die graffiti. The Cordis Die's YouTube.jpg|A comment on YouTube reads "Cordis Die = Judgment Day". The Cordis Die YouTube.jpg|A YouTube video of Menendez representing his populist cult Cordis Die. The Cordis Die's Twitter.jpg|Cordis Die on Raul Menendez's Twitter account. The Cordis Die Twitter.jpg|Menendez in a YouTube video on Cordis Die's Twitter account (with his face is censored). The Cordis Die.jpg|The Cordis Die cult group. Raul Menendez & the Cordis Die Group.jpg|Raul Menendez addressing his followers in Yemen on June 19, 2025. Members of the Cordis Die.jpg|Members of the Cordis Die group including DeFalco and Raul Menendez. The Cordis Die Riots.jpg|A damaged iPad shows riots caused by the Cordis Die terrorist group are taking place in Washington D.C.. The Cordis Die Sign.jpg|One of the Cordis Die supporters in Washington D.C. holds a protest sign with the terrorist group's official public seal. Symbol of the Cordis Die.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Cordis Die populist cult group. The Cordis Die Icon.jpg|An icon of the Cordis Die group. The Cordis Die Symbol.jpg|A symbol of the terrorist group Cordis Die. The Cordis Die's Iconography.jpg|The "iconography" of the populist cult group Cordis Die. Trivia *In the YouTube video of a "Cordis Die" video, The user "PrisonerKAR120C" refers to Dave Anthony of Treyarch. Anthony was one of the writers of the Call of Duty: Black Ops II story along with David S. Goyer. *"Cordis Die" translates to "The Heart Day" in Latin, an allusion to the shape of Josefina's pendant. *There is an official YouTube channel made by Activision, where propaganda videos are found. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Military Villains Category:Cults Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fanatics Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Successful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Category:War Criminals